Complicated Hijack
by Niyol Denice MFH
Summary: Enamorarse de tu mejor amigo es una mierda... Contarles a tus amigo lo es tambien... Besar a tu mejor amigo es lo peor... No puedo creer que toda nuestra amistad cambio por ese estúpido beso... Sabes te extraño, pero todo esto es una mierda... "Con el tiempo aprendí que no a cualquiera se le llama amigo"
1. chapter 1

Nota:

Pues este es una serie de notas y/o momentos descritos por Jack.

Y algunas veces alguien mas.

Personajes principales:

•Jackson Overland Frost.

•Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III.

•Rapunzel Corona

•Merida de Dunbroch.

•Hiro Hamada.

Edades:

17 o 18 años

Lugares de la historia:

•La preparatoria.

•Casa de Mérida.

•Casa de Jack.

•Casa de Rapunzel.

•Mensajes de texto.

Bueno sin más que aclarar solo quiero decir que esta es muy importante para mi y que enserio me esforze para que fuera buena.

Esta historia no tiene un numero de capítulos exactos lo que significa que puedo tener 10 y la puede terminar ahí.

Mas como una historia es una experiencia mía y asi sera contada pero a través de buenos personajes.

Y gracias por leer y seguir apoyándome en este nuevo proyecto.

¡Los amo!

By.Niyol


	2. 1

Casa de Jack: Lunes 5:20 am.

Primer día de clases genial...

Todos dicen que empezar un nuevo año es genial y yo lo creía así... Hasta que todo esto paso.

Desperté por mi estúpido despertador que no paraba de sonar.

Diablos... No hoy no...

Le rogaba a los dioses que las vacaciones se atrazaran o pasara algo para no ir, ¿pero la vida es cruel no?.

Dicen que el quinto semestre de Prepa es difícil y ojala no sea así.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño, me puse el uniforme y trate de sepillar mi cabello lo cual no funciono.

Genial.

Pensé mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Ahí vamos de nuevo.

Baje a desayunar y me encontré a mi madre que me servía un plato de cerial.

La salude con un buenos días y un beso en la mejilla al cual ella gustosa sonrió.

Le avise que llegaría un poco tarde después de la escuela ya que iría a ver lo de mi servicio y ell a solo dijo que estaba bien que tuviera cuidado.

Cuando por fin termine de desayunar fui al baño a cepillar mis dientes, después de eso salí y fui por mi mochila, me despedí de mi madre y salí rumbo ala escuela.

Nuevo año nuevas oportunidades.

Preparatoria: 6:55 am.

Llegue ala escuela alas 6:55 am bien tiempo para un chico que vive bastante lejos de esta.

Entre ala escuela y busque cual seria mi nuevo salón, gracias a dios no nos revuelven los grupos o seria realmente difícil.

Después de encontrar mi salón salude a Rapunzel, ella es una amiga muy linda y dulce que siempre esta de buenas.

— Hola punzy — me senté a un lugar de ella.

— ¡Hola Jacky! — sonrio y vino a abrazarme — no te avía visto desde el viernes, ¿que tal la fiesta de Noth?

— divertida, una lastima que no pudieras ir.

— bueno... No quería liderar con una Mérida hebria. — rio y jugó con su mechón de pelo.

Solo reí y de un momento a otro alguien me habia abrazando por atrás.

— ¡Jackson! — Mérida rio mietras me abrazaba — ¡Hola!

— hehe hola sopa — me di la vuelta y la abraze — ¿que tal la jaqueca?

— ya estoy como nueva — rio.

—como dicen lo que no la mata la hace mas fuerte — alguien hablo detrás de nosotros asi que volteamos a ver quien era y resulto ser Hiro que disfrutaba de nuestra charla.

— ¿que tal las vacaciones? — preguntó Mérida.

— ¿tu mujer ya te dejo salir al fin o sigues comiendo de su mano? — Rapunzel comento riendo.

— Gogo no me trae así — dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Claro que si — dijimos al unísono.

Preparatoria: 14:10 pm y Casa de Merida: 14:20 pm.

Fue un dia largo para que decir que no y el idiota de Hiccup no había venido ala escuela pero bueno que idiota.

Al terminar la escuela Mérida nos invito a comer a su casa y todos dijimos que si.

Cuando llegamos comimos fruta y helado mientras contavos chistes malos y cosas que no nos podíamos contar en vacaciones.

— ¿entonces quien te gusta Jack? — preguntó Mérida sonriendo como idiota.

Joder jamas le volvería a contar algo asi.

— ya sabes — me limite a contestar.

— su pero Punzy y Hiro no así que diles.

— me gusta Hiccup — suspire.

Rapunzel y Hiro soltaron una gran sonrisa y empezaron a llenarme de pregunta y más preguntas, hasta que quedaron completamente emocionados y empezaron a decir que me ayudarían a conquistarlo y que el saliera con migo.

— chicos ya es tarde y debo irme — dijo Hiro mientras tomaba su mochila.

— si ya que tu vieja te pega — reí.

— ella no lo hace — bufo molesto.

— claro, claro. — Mérida se levantó para acompañarlo.

— es que de verdad es tardé.

— son las 15:26 pm Hiro — rio Rapunzel yo mire el reloj y era verdad.

— ya ya dejenlo ir.

Nos despedimos de Hiro y el salio de la casa de Mérida la cual lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

Nosotros nos quedamos un rato más para matar el tiempo.

Platicamos de todo hasta que alguien toco la puerta y la madre de Mérida fue a ver quien era, nosotros no le dimos importancia hasta que en la puerta apareció Hiccup, que en cuando nos vio nos miro asombrado.

— ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? — rio nervioso.

— comiendo y pasando el rato ¿y tu? — Pregunto Mérida detrás de el.

— Quería que me pasaras los apuntes pero... Mejor mañana — rio — ¿y que hicieron hoy?, cuenten me que hubo de nuevo.

Se dirigió al sofá y se sento a mi lado, yo me puse mas nervioso por las miras que nos lanzaban Rapunzel y Mérida.

Le contamos que jugamos verdad o reto y nos presentaron a todos los nuevos maestros.

— interesante — asintió.

— ¿verdad que si?, oye y si ¿jugamos botella? — preguntó Mérida ansiosa.

— am... — me miro y yo solo me encogí de hombros — como ustedes quieran.

— ¡grandioso! — Rapunzel metió la mano a su mochila y saco una botella de agua — ¡por que aquí tengo una!

Dios...

¡Bueno primer capítulo!

Ojala les guste chicos y dejen en los comemtarios que les pareció.

Ya saben que su opinión es importante para mi.

Y para los lectores fantasmas:

Hola y muchas gracias por leer chicos enserio.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ¡los amo!.

By. Niyol.


	3. 11

**_solo queria decir que ojala les este gustando._**


	4. 2

Casa de Mérida: 15:45 pm.

Empezamos a girar la botella, la cual le toco a Mérida ponerle ya fuera una verdad o un reto a Rapunzel, la cual escogió verdad.

— dinos... — empezó a decir Mérida — ¿si piensas terminar a tu feo?.

— no no pienso terminarlo — dijo esta con aburrimiento, ya habíamos escuchado tantas veces esta pregunta que última mente empezaba a hacer se aburrida, ya que conocíamos la respuesta perfectamente.

Mérida hizo un puchero y le dio la botella a Rapunzel que la cual volvió a girar la, y esta dio una... Dos... Tres... Cuatro vueltas y se de tuvo frente a mi.

Estúpida botella.

Ellas se miraron y se son rieron como si pudieran predecir lo que la otra pensaban, luego me miraron y Rapunzel empezó.

— muy bien, Jacky... — chillo de felicidad — ¿verdad o reto?.

— verdad — dije sin pensarlo, se lo que arán no soy tan estúpido como para confiarles a estas chicas un reto.

— ¿quien te gusta? — sonrio.

Estúpidas las odio tanto...

—pues... — mire a Hiccup a mi lado y luego alas chicas — am... Y-yo. — mierda.

— vamos dinos quien te gusta hombre — me apresuro Mérida.

— P-pues m-me... M-me gusta am.. — baje la cabeza y sentía la mirada de todos sobre mi en especial la de Hiccup, esto realmente era horrible.

— ¡dilo! — gritaron Mérida y Rapunzel.

— ¡Me gusta Aster! — grité el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente.

Hubo un silencio largo hasta que Rapunzel se levantó y tomo su mochila.

— ¡a la mierda, me voy! — camino enojada hasta la puerta enojada y se fue al patio.

Mérida fue detrás de ella y nos dejo a Hiccup y a mi solos, pasaron minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada y nos manteníamos en un silencio incómodo.

— que incomodo momento — dije tratando de romper el silencio que había.

— mucho — dijo el mirando el suelo.

Se oyeron pasos y después aparecieron Mérida y Rapunzel, la cual dejo su mochila y se sentó de nuevo.

— ya Jack, di quien te gusta — dijo Rapunzel seria — todos sabemos que no es Aster — me hecho una mirada de: "si no lo dices te mato puto".

Joder, estaba perdido y bueno deberé de decirlo no me queda de otra.

— bien, me gusta el — dije muy bajo y señalando a Hiccup con la cabeza, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me hallan oído, y solo me quede rojo y muy nervioso.

— ya lo sabía — dijo Hiccup mientras me abrazaba por los hombros, volte a verlo y tenia una sonrisa de triunfador en el rostro.

Imbécil...

Lo mire indignado y el sonrió.

— muy bien ¿y si dejamos de la botella y empezamos solo con las preguntas? — dijo una muy desesperada Mérida por respuestas.

— hagamos lo — dijo un Hiccup muy idiota.

Para resumir la eternidad que es tuvimos el y yo ahí sentados mientras prácticamente dos estúpidas nos interrogaban salieron algunas cosas cómo:

• Hiccup resulto ser bisexual.

• Creí escuchar que a el le gustaba.

• Descubrí que es más idiota de lo que creí.

• Mis amigas son muy tontas.

• Y que debo recordar cambiarme de escuela.

Después de un rato esas idiotas lo retaron a besarme, y el y yo tratando de evitar lo, pues no pudimos lograr lo, fuimos al patio y estuvimos ahí mientras teníamos nuestras ultimas esperanzas en que ellas dijieron que no era necesario.

— chicas ¿esto es un poco extremo no creen? — Dije muy nervioso, demasiado nervioso para mi parecer pero como me dicen siempre, nunca se me nota las emociones.

— si miren, somos mejores amigos y no quiero que algo cambie entre nosotros — dijo el calmado.

— ¿aqui o quieren hacerlo en el techo? — Mérida preguntó desinteresada a lo que Hiccup le decía.

— ¿al menos lo estas escuchando? — pregunte indignado.

— solo escucho a dos idiotas que tratan de no cumplir un reto, ¿asi que vamos aquí o en el techo? — volvió a preguntar.

— vamos chicos — sonrio Rapunzel tratando de darnos ánimos — si quieren solo que sean 10 segundos y en el techo.

Nos quedamos pensando, hasta que Hiccup se levanto y me miro.

— solo serán 10 segundos — trato de darse mas animos a el que a mi.

Mire alas chicas y suspire.

Ellas sonrieron y caminaron hasta la escalera que conducía al techo.

Yo iba hasta atrás de todos, asimilándo lo que estaba por ocurrir, ¿enserio besaría a mi mejor amigo?, ¿y si todo cambiaba después de esto?, yo no quería eso.

Subimos las eternas escaleras y por fin llegamos al techó, mire al rededor y mis nervios aumentaban por cada segundo que pasaba.

— vamos a poner musica para poner el ambiente — dijo Mérida sacando su cel y reproduciendo una canción de Ed Sheeran que empezaba a sonar por todo el lugar.

I found a love for me

Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Oh, I never knew you were

The someone waiting for me

Because we were just kids

When we fell in love...

— ¡QUITA ESO! — Gritamos Hiccup y yo desesperados.

— ¿cual es esa? — preguntó Rapunzel ignorando nos y tratando de observar la pantalla de nuestra amiga.

— Perfect — dijo sonriendo — les queda bien a ustedes dos — dijo sonriendo y regalándonos un giño.

— muerete — le dije serio.

— aún asi se besaran — dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow

Your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess

I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling

You look perfect tonight...

— vallan a esa esquina para que nadie los vea — señalo Rapunzel la esquina del techó.

Y nosotros como los idiotas que somos obedecimos, ¿por qué lo hacíamos?, por que los idiotas hacían este tipo de cosas.

Caminamos hasta llegar ala esquina, y nos quedamos quietos, mire hacia donde estaban las chicas y note que Mérida estaba grabando.

— ¡joder deja de grabar idiota! — le grite y ella se rio — ¡MERIDA!

— esta bien — bajo el teléfono y nos miro — pero hagan lo rápido.

Well I found a woman

Stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams

I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love

To carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time...

— en esa casa vive uno de mis amigos — dijo señalando una casa y tratando de distraernos.

— oh ¿enserio? — pregunte mirando la casa — valla no lo sabía.

— pues ahora lo sabes — sonrió.

— ¡hey, basta de charla y más acción! — grito Rapunzel.

Suspire y mire a Hiccup el me dio una sonrisa torcida, se acercó a mí tomando me de la cintura y finalmente me beso.

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress

Looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling

You look perfect tonight...

Tome a hicc de los hombros y el seguia sujetando mi cintura, supuesta mente sólo serían 10 segundos pero estaba seguro de que habían pasado más de 10 segundos.

La estúpida canción seguía sonando pero parecía no importar ahora.

Yo no sabia que hacer, si separarme del beso o seguirlo y no estaba muy seguro de lo que pensaba Hicc.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que Mérida y Rapunzel nos miraban emocionadas del otro lado del techo, podía sentir sus mirarás pegadas a nosotros.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot in the grass

Listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

No, I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight...

Después de un largo tiempo, nos separamos y ambos apartamos la mirada del otro, no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi pero sentí que fue demasiado.

Rápidamente nos acercamos a nuestras amigas y las miramos, la canción había terminado y ellas al vernos nos sonrieron.

— ya debo irme — dijo Hiccup con la cara roja y tratando de evitar mi mirada.

— vamos, te acompañamos — dijo Rapunzel.

Y asi lo hizimls todos bajamos del techo y acompañamos a Hiccup ala puerta.

Cuando se fue solté un suspiro.

Diablos, ¿que había hecho?.

¡Hola chicos!

Bueno, nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia.

Ojala les haya gustado y bueno no olviden votar y dejar su comentario de que les pareció.

Y solo quiero decirles que gracias por leer.

¡Nos leemos pronto!.

By. Niyol


	5. 3

casa de Merida: Lunes 14:30 pm

Por fin se había ido Hicc y solo mis amigas chillaron de lo emocionadas que estaban.

— ¡no puedo creer que se hayan besado! — soltó por fin Mérida.

— ¡dios Jack! — dijo una imperativa Rapunzel — ¡debes de contarnos que sentisteis!.

— pues... — rasque mi nuca — fue lindo creo — suspire.

— ¿te metió la lengua? — pregunto Mérida con curiosidad.

— ¡espera!... ¡¿Que?! — la mire raro, maldita pervertida.

— ¿te mordió el labio? — pregunto Punzy — ¿besa bien?.

— no les contestare — camine para alejarme de ellas y entrar de nuevo a casa de Mérida. — pervertidas.

— vamos Jack — resoplo Punzy — deja esa cara de culo y cuentanoslo todo.

¿Me había dicho que tenia cara de culo?, si tal vez.

— oh callate — camine hasta la cocina y me serví agua.

— ¿que pasa Jack? — sonrió Mérida mientras me veía tomar agua — ¿a Hiccup le huele la boca?.

Casi me ahogo con el agua y la mire indignado, ¿por que suponía eso?.

— no claro que no — dije frustrado.

— ¿entonces por que tomas agua? — me miro mientras dejaba el baso en la barra.

— por que tengo sed idiota.

Escuche la risa de Punzy desde el otro lado de la cocina.

— ya es tarde Jack, creo que deberíamos irnos.

Asentí y fui por mis cosas junto a Punzy y así salimos de nuevo al patio para irnos.

Después de la media hora que se la pasaron tomándose fotos con mi celular, nos despedimos de Mérida y nos dirigimos a nuestros transportes.

Le dije a Punzy que la acompañaba a su transporte y ella acepto, solo por que quería saber más sobre el beso y mi estado psicológico.

— ¿y si todo cambia? — le dije una vez que habíamos empezado el tema — yo no quiero que cambie y nada sea igual.

— no creo que eso pase hombre — me sonrió dándome confianza — el mismo dijo que nada cambiaría entre ambos, ya veras que mañana todo ira normal.

— ¿tu crees? — la mire preocupado.

— claro que si, es más enviarle un mensaje pasándole la tarea y los apuntes y le preguntas como se siente.

— eso suena un poco acosador.

— claro que no, oh solo dale espacio de pensar ya mañana hablaremos todos.

— eligo la segunda opción...

Casa de Jack: Martes 5:20 am.

Otro horrible día en el que debería ir ala escuela.

Genial.

Bueno como habían dicho las chicas, debía de estar calmado.

No pasarías nada malo, llegaría y el y yo nos hablaríamos como siempre, me molestaría todo el día con tonterías y hablaríamos de nuestra música y las series que amábamos compartirnos.

Si... Hoy seria un gran día.

Entonces es cuando decidí levantar me entusiasmado de la cama y empeze a enlistarme para la escuela.

Hoy sera un gran día.

¡Hola gente capitulo nuevo!

Lose es un capitulo corto pero quiero llegar más pronto al drama.

Lose es raro que yo actualice tan seguido.

Y bueno pensé en poner un horario para actualizar las demás historias y se las dejare en mi perfil.

¡Ojalá les hayan gustado y nos vemos pronto!.

By. Niyol.


	6. 4

Preparatoria: Martes 5:59 am

Llegue ala escuela y me dirigí a mi salón.

Cuando entre vi a Mérida, Rapunzel y Hiro sentados en su lugar, me dirigí a cada uno de ellos y los salude.

Me senté en mi sitio y saque mi celular para poder ver las notificaciones que no revisé.

— hey jacky — me llamo Mérida y volte a verla — ya llego Hiccup.

Y definitivamente volte hacia los a cientos de enfrente y vi como hiccup dejaba sus cosas en su lugar, luego volto y me miro, yo le mire y el me dio una sonrisa que me pareció un poco forzada.

Ahí es cuándo me di cuenta que las cosas estaban mal, volteé a mirar alas chicas que se sentaban detrás mío.

— ¿qué pasa, hiccup no te saludo? — pregunto Mérida y yo solo atine a negar — bueno... Sólo... Sólo.

— hay que darle su tiempo, tal vez esta algo incomodo así que hay que darle su espació, ¿si? — dijo Rapunzel tratando de tranquilizar la situación.

— vale — volte y me puse mis audífonos tratando de que el tiempo se fuera más rápido.

Era hora del descanzo y espere a los chicos para salir a comer algo y descanzar despues de todo el trabajo que nos habían dado.

— vámonos — dijo Rapunzel cuando los cuatro estábamos reunidos.

— ¿hiccup no va a venir con nosotros? — pregunto Hiro.

Claro que vendría cuando se nos pasará lo incomodo.

— mas al rato nos alcanza — dijo Mérida rápidamente — vamos rápido antes de que la comida se acabe.

Así que todos seguimos a Mérida hasta la cafetería donde pedimos de comer,mientras esperábamos nuestra comida les dijimos a Mérida y a Hiro que nosotros apartaríamos la mesa mientras ellos recibían la comida, ellos aceptaron y fuimos Rapunzel y yo a una mesa.

— ¿ya lo sabe Hiro? — me preguntó Rapunzel mientras me miraba.

— ¿el que? — pregunté confuso.

— sobre el beso con Hiccup.

— no, no lo sabe — suspire.

— ¿y piensas decirle?

— claro que si... Cuando vengan.

Asintió y miro la mesa.

— ¿que te pasa Rapunzel? — golpe su hombro suavemente.

— perdón por lo del... — suspiro — sobre...

No pudo terminar ya que llegaron Mérida y Hiro con la comida y se sentaron con nosotros.

Nos repartieron nuestra comida y empezamos a comer.

— Hiro, Jack tiene algo que decirte — dijo Rapunzel mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

— ¿que? — dijo al momento que mordió su taco.

— ¿le piensas decir? — río Mérida mientras se robaba un pedazo de mi taco y se lo metía ala boca.

— ¿me van a decir o que? — dijo un Hiro enojado.

Suspire y me acerque a el inclinando me sobre la mesa.

— bese a Hiccup — susurré y el me miro asombrado.

— pero... Que mierda... — soltó por fin.


	7. 5

Preparatoria: Martes 10:46 am.

— por favor no digas nada idiota — suspire.

—¿estas jugando? — pregunto un muy confundido Hiro. — ¿enserio se han besado?.

— si — río Mérida — tengo el vídeo ¿quieres verlo?.

— ¡¿hay vídeo?! — Mire a Mérida Enojado.

— pero claro que habría vídeo — sacó su teléfono y se lo mostró a Hiro — debía ser gravado ese momento hombre.

Preparatoria: Martes 2:13 pm.

Al fin habían terminado las clases y podíamos irnos a descansar.

No había sido un bien día si era de admitir.

Hiccup estaba incómodo y yo también.

Así que deje que todo esto pasara durante el resto del día.

— esto no puede seguir así — Mérida me abrazo por los hombros — solo ha sido un beso.

— tu besa a tu mejor amiga mujer — le dedique una mirara de frustración, había repetido lo mismo desde que hiccup y yo decidimos mantener distancia y realmente me estaba artando la pregunta.

— bueno si yo besara a Rapunzel no pasaría nada, lo tomaría normal — me sonrió.

— claro — dije tratando de evitar el tema — ya me voy chicos.

— a no primero hablamos con Hiccup — me advirtió Rapunzel — debemos de pedirle una disculpa.

—¿para que una disculpa? — Mérida la miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

— por habernos metido idiota — gruño molesta — mira como esta Jack — todos me miraron — parece que quiere llorar.

— no es verdad...

— pues tu te disculpas, por que yo no tengo por que darle disculpas a nadie. — Mérida sonrió.

Tonta

— pues si le pedirán disculpas que sea ahora. — río Hiro — por que allí va hiccup — señalo y todos lo vimos andar junto a Noah y Aster que se dirigían ala puerta.

— entonces vamos — dijo Rapunzel mientras se dirigía ala misma dirección que ellos y nosotros íbamos tras ella.

Caminamos hasta la salida y hiccup ya no estaba.

— genial se fue — dijo Hiro resignado.

Suspiramos los 4.

— no miren — señalo Mérida — acaba de dar la vuelta ala calle aun podemos alcanzar lo.

— pues yo ya me voy chicos — dijo Hiro — hay tarea que hacer.

— es el primer día — reí.

— no hay tarea hombre — lo acuso Rapunzel.

— como sea ya me voy — se dio la vuelta — así me saludas a tu novio Rapunzel — Hiro río y se fue.

— ¿a mi novio? — dijo ella confuza y cuando volteé pude ver a Eugine su novio caminando hacía nosotros.

Cuando llego nos saludo a todos y Mérida le dedico una cara de ascó.

— ¿que hacen chicos? — pregunto abrazando a Rapunzel de los hombros.

— queremos alcanzar a un amigo — dijo rápido Rapunzel — Hiccup ¿lo conoces?

— ¿el... Chico alto? — pregunto no muy confiado.

— si ese debemos alcanzarlo — Mérida río.

— ¿puedes cuidar a Jack mientras vamos a hablar con el? — le pregunto como si yo tuviera 5 años, luego me miro — nosotras habláremos con el.

— si claro — Eugine golpeo mi hombro — yo lo cuido.

Sonrieron y se echaron a correr hacia donde Hiccup se había ido para alcanzar lo.

Cuando estuvimos los dos el me miro y río.

— ¿es tan importante que hablen con el?

— algo... Creo... Ellas... Am... Quieren arreglar algo con el — Sonreí falsamente.

— valla.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que me dedique a hablar con Eugine mientras las chicas regresaban.

Y cuando lo hicieron me contaron todo lo que hiccup había dicho.

— el esta incomodo — empezó Rapunzel — si nos iba a hablar hoy pero le dio pena y creyó que era mejor así... El...

— el creé que su amistad no cambiará — dijo Mérida interrumpiendo a Rapunzel — solo necesita su espacio para volver a sentirse cómodo.

Asenti y todo lo que me decían y volteo a ver a Eugine quien solo pudo sonreír con pena hacia la situación.

Nos despedimos y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Iba pensando en el camino que estaba bien que el quisiera su espacio, yo también lo querría y que todo ira bien... Solo debíamos aguardar.

¡Hola gente!

Hoy es lunes así que significa:

¡Nuevo capítulo!

Ojala les allá gustado

No olviden votar y comentar que tal les pareció.

Nos leemos pronto.

By. Niyol.


	8. 6

Casa de Jack: Martes 15:30 pm

Llegue a mi casa y deje la mochila en la sala mientras saludaba a mis hermanos.

— hola Sofi — bese la mejilla de mi pequeña hermana que miraba la televisión.

— hola Jack — volteo a verme y luego volvió su vista ala televisión.

— ¿donde esta Jaime? — pregunte mirando a todos lados.

— aquí — dijo mi hermano saliendo de la cocina con un plato de comida. — hola Jack ¿quieres comer? — dijo ofreciéndome de su cómida.

— am... No gracias, solo quería ver si ya estaban en casa y bueno — rasque me cabeza — estaré en mi cuarto. — dije mientras tomaba mi mochila y subía las escaleras.

— ¿no comerás? — Me preguntó Jaime mientras me veía subir.

— tal vez más al rato — Sonreí y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras mio y deje la muchila en la cama.

Solté un suspiro y decidí tomar mi computadora para dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando así que me metí ala cama y me acomode la computadora para que no se callera.

Entre a Youtube y mire varios vídeos sobre cualquier tontería que apareciera, luego entre a Facebook y trate de ver si algún amigo estaba conectado, pero pareciera que cuando necesito a alguien en linea para hablar nadie se decide a conectar se.

Mire mi menú y nada me llamaba la atención así que solté otro suspiro y deje caer la cabeza hacia la almohada.

 **Hiccup Damn:**

Hola

Me quede viendo la notificación de mensaje y no me atrevía a abrir lo.

Pero como decía Rapunzel y Merida rápido y sin dolor, así que lo abrí.

 **Jack Bitch:**

Hola

 **Hiccup Damn:**

¿Mañana debo llevar pans?

— Valla que conversación mas divertida — me dije a mi mismo mientras miraba con aburrimiento el chat.

 **Jack Bitch:**

Si mañana debes llevar pans

 **Hiccup Damn:**

Okay, gracias

Si wow la conversación mas interesante de todas, enserio.

Deje la computadora de lado y me decidi a que era mejor dormir para olvidarme de todo.

Los días siguientes fueron más o menos normales, ya que el y yo no nos hablábamos hasta el punto en que tampoco nos mirábamos así pasaban los días y los días.

— ¿que no se piensan hablar? — un día me dijo Hiro mientras estábamos comiendo.

— lo mejor seria que se den su tiempo — le comento Rapunzel.

— que estupidez — dijo Hiro.

— la más grande — dije sin importancia.

*

 **Corto pero alfin un capítulo.**

 **Además de que no me acordaba de que mas seguía y la inspiración no llegaba.**

 **Ojala les allá gustado y nos leemos pronto.**


	9. 7

Preparatoria: lunes 10:30 am

Un día muy normal en la escuela, los pájaros cantaban, mis amigos molestaban, y el recesó estaba muy aburrido.

Definición de estaba aburrido, hoy era de esos días en los que no quería hacer nada ni saber de nadie, Merida, Hiro y Punzy estaban hablando de sus crush que tenian en donde hacíamos nuestros servicio.

Los tres estaban más que encantados con sus enamorados y yo más que aburrido sobre cada cosa que decían.

— vamos le conseguiremos a alguien a Jack. — dijo Mérida.

— ¿espera que? — los mire sin entender.

— si para que ya olvidéis a Hiccup de una buena vez. — río Hiro.

— pero yo no qui-

— si alguíen que éste guapo — sonrió emocionada Rapunzel

— o guapa — reiteró Mérida.

— chicos no lo necesitó — volteé a ver a Hiccup que estaba con Noah y Aster sentados comiendo, solo suspire y volví la mirará a mis amigos y ellos me lanzaron mirarás de enojo. — no lo necesito — volví a decir.

— claro que sí — contestaron todos al unísono.

Universidad: lunes 3:30 pm.

Debería estar mal decir que me gustaba que Hiccup hiciera su servicio en el mismo lugar que nosotros, claro eso lo decidió cuándo aun se juntaba con nosotros, todos habíamos acordado hacer juntos nuestro servicio por que sería divertido.

Pero claro ahora que no nos juntábamos podía resultar algo un poco incómodo.

Estaban dándonos nuestra charla sobre que se suponía que haríamos en ese lugar, teníamos que ir a ese lugar cada vez que is llamaran después de la escuela para poder saber que no tocaría (tendríamos que exponerle a un monto de personas, ya que haríamos como una feria de ciencias y tendríamos equipos para ello.), rezaba que no nos pusieran o al menos a mi con ninguno de mis amigo o Hiccup.

Solo es lo que le pedía a los dioses.

¿Era mucho pedir?...


	10. 8

Camino ala casa de Mérida: Miércoles 7:10 am

Esta bien, mucha gente debería verme y decir: niño regresa ala escuela, ¿a donde mierdas vas?, ¿te has ido de pinta?, la escuela esta del otro lado, etc. Muchas cosas como estas.

Y para aclarar:

1) si, si tengo clases.

2) no me he ido de pinta, ya sabe mi madre a donde voy.

3) esto es por una calificación.

¿Que de que hablo?

La maestra nos había pedido ir ala feria del emprendedor y ahí iríamos hoy, iríamos Rapunzel, Hiro, Mérida, Hiccup (dijo que iría pero ya no me hago ilusiones) y yo.

A claro y varios más pero eso no me importaba.

Todos nos iremos por nuestro lado y claro con sus grupos.

Llegue al fin a casa de Mérida y me encontré a Rapunzel afuera tocando la puerta, me reír por su cara de cansancio se notaba que llevaba un rato tocando la puerta.

¿A que hora abría llegado?

—¿cuanto tiempo llevás aquí afuera mujer? — le dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

— llevó medía hora tocando y la pendeja no abre — dijo Rapunzel con sueño y notablemente fastidiada.

—¡MERIDA! — Grité para que nos oyera y efectivamente se escucharon pasos del otro lado.

—¡YA VOY! — gritó la perezosa del otro lado.

— ala primera y a mi me oye — me burle de mi amiga y ella me puso cara de fastidio.

Unos segundos después nos abrió la madre de Mérida y nos guió hasta el cuarto de su hija para que la esperáramos.

—¿como están bebés? — dijo su madre.

— muy bien señora — sonrió Punzy ala mujer.

— perdón por despertar la — me disculpé por ambos.

— oh no se preocupen — río — de hecho Hiro me despertó.

— ¿Hiro ya llegó? — los dos preguntamos notablemente sorprendidos.

— su hace un rato — esta en el cuarto pasen.

Y así lo hicimos fuimos hasta el cuarto de nuestra amiga y no la encontrando entrando deprisa al baño.

— ni siquiera se ha quitado la pijama— dije cansado.

— si tal vez... se quedo dormida— me sonrió mi linda amiga y yo rei, así que ella y yo nos dedicamos a entrar al cuarto de Meri donde ya estaba Hiro sentado en la cama.

— siento que solo llegasteis temprano para aprovecharte de nuestra dormilona amiga— dije poniendo la cara mas pervertida que tenia (claro si eso fuera posible).

— !oh cállate¡, no todos somos tu idiota— dijo Hiro arritado.

— no le hagas caso Hiro el sueño le afecta mucho a Jack.— dijo Punzy tratando de justificarme.

— ¡oye no es verdad!— le dije ofendido.

En eso entro Meri al cuarto despeinada y con su cara dde sueño, nos miro a todos y sonrió.

— perdón chicos me quede dormida...

— no... ni se nota— rio Punzy mientas se acostaba en su cama.

— ni me habia dado cuenta— dije con mi tono sarcastico.

todos reimos y oimos murmurar a Meri un "jodanse", lo que nos hizo reir mas a los tres.

— ¿y creen que Hicc valla a venir?— pregunto Hiro.

— no nos dijo nada, así que no sabemos— Punzy se apresuro a decir.

yo suspire y todos me miraron.

— tal vez si viene— comento Meri palmeando mi espalda.

— si como sea— decidí ya no darle importancia y no arruinar este día, total no siempre te dejan faltar ala escuela para poder ir al centro de la ciudad, así que este día seria genial.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitacion de nuestra amiga se abrio y dejo ver a su madre.

— Meri te buscan allí afuera— y dicho esto salio del cuarto.

— creo que ya llego.

todos asentimos y Hiro fue a abrir la puerta, unos minutos déspues llego con un Hiccup con uniforme quien nos saludo a todos.

— hola— dijo una vez que había dejado su mochila

— hola— dijimos los démas.

— muy bien vamos a prepararnos para irnos— dijo Meri mientras sacaba su maquillaje y empezaba con su larga labor.

si... seria un día muy largo.

En definición de lo que había pasado para ser un mal día:

1.- hacia mucho calor en el trasporte.

2.- Hiccup se nos había perdido (el muy idiota quería un yogur y se largo por el y ahí es cuando lo perdimos).

3.- nos perdimos en el metro.

4.- un taxista nos estafo.

5.- eran muchas salas que teníamos que ver y tardamos mucho...

6.- teníamos hambre.

7.- nos perdimos de regreso a nuestros hogares.

8.- todos se enojaron.

9.- teníamos hambre (okay ya lo dije pero es la verdad).

10.- casi nos asaltan en el trasporte.

Si fue un día... curioso... pero al final del día, no aprendimos nada.

Universidad: Viernes 15:45 pm.

Lo bueno es que nos habían mandado a llamar hasta el miércoles.

No tenia muchas ganas de ir, siendo sincero.

Mis amigos me arrastraban a cualquier lugar que podría distraerme, y lo peor era que no lo lograban.

En definición ya habían pasado largas semas (se podría decir que dos meses pare ser exactos) y las cosas seguían iguales.

Estábamos esperando a nuestro accesor para que nos dijera en que stan nos pondría, (ya no había hecho como 3 en cuestas para escoger donde queríamos estar).

Si aquí estábamos de nuevo perdiendo nuestro tiempo...


End file.
